Team Work (Ch I) -- Dragon Nest R Fanfiction
by Raullious
Summary: 2030. Dragon Nest R, sebuah MMORPG yang sukses pada versi PC-nya, kini telah merambah ke versi yang lebih 'terasa'. Kemajuan teknologi membuat Developer dari Online Game yang satu ini membuat suatu terobosan yang luar biasa, yaitu dengan membuat Dragon Nest R menjadi sebuah Virtual Reality Game.


\- Saint`s Haven

\- Blacksmith Berlin (NPC)

"Archlight berhasil mengenhance [+13 Red Dragon Guardian Knight Flail]!"

"Archlight berhasil mengenhance [+13 Red Dragon Guardian Knight Shield]!"

Dan dua World Notification itu membuat heboh hari itu.

"Dua kali berhasil menempa lv. 80 L Grade Weapon ke +13? Orang itu sudah gila!"

"Penghamburan Gold! Hahaha~"

"Orang kaya, kawan!"

Diikuti dengan World Chat yang berisikan umpatan, hujatan dan sebagainya.

Ya. Di dunia inilah, kegilaan paling gila bisa terjadi. Sebuah dunia yang tercipta dari miliyaran data yang disusun hingga menjadi sebuah tempat yang bisa ditinggali.

2030\. Dragon Nest R, sebuah MMORPG yang sukses pada versi PC-nya, kini telah merambah ke versi yang lebih 'terasa'. Kemajuan teknologi membuat Developer dari Online Game yang satu ini membuat suatu terobosan yang luar biasa, yaitu dengan membuat Dragon Nest R menjadi sebuah Virtual Reality Game.

Virtual Reality Game(VRG) adalah sebuah masa depan, dimana player tidak lagi menggunakan perangkat keras/Hardware atau perantara untuk menggerakkan karakter. Dengan memanfaatkan Dive System(DS), player dapat 'menyelam' secara langsung ke dalam game dan menggerakkan karakternya dengan bebas.

Sebut saja Neuro Linker. Sebuah helm ciptaan seorang jenius penghubung dua dunia. Piranti ini mengambil kesadaran penggunanya secara penuh, kemudian memproyeksikan suatu gambaran pada alam bawah sadar si pengguna. Bisa dibilang seperti bermimpi— Lucid Dreaming— Advanced Lucid Dreaming.

\- Saint`s Haven

\- Café

Lelaki tersebut tengah mengetik sesuatu di Window User Interface. Tampaknya ua tengah melakukan Private Message dengan seseorang nan jauh. Menutup Window UI, ia kemudian mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada di atas meja. Menyesapnya.

Ia mengenakan setelan tuxedo warna hitam dan topi serta sepatu pantofel yang juga berwarna hitam. Pada dada bagian kirinya terdapat hiasan dari batu Onyx yang dipatri pada sebuah wadah dari stainless steel. Menikmati waktu santainya.

Suara kepakan sayap semakin terdengar. Diikuti dengan suara tapal kuda yang menghujam tanah dan diakhiri dengan pekikan seekor kuda. Seorang wanita turun dari atas Pegasus miliknya. "Archlight," wanita itu mendekati lelaki dengan setelan tuxedo hitam tersebut.

Menoleh, lelaki yang dipanggil Archlight itu mendapati seorang wanita dengan postur tinggi dan berparas cantik yang dibalut dengan Short Dress warna putih berbahan sutra yang dihias batu Sapphire yang model dan bentuknya sama seperti milik Archlight. Rambutnya lurus dan panjang warna putih. Seputih salju. Si Putri Salju, "Lucie—"

"Cup! 3" Si Putri Salju membungkam mulut Archlight dengan sebuah ciuman. Melepaskannya, "Lu," katanya dengan nada yang terkesan memaksa, meski ia tersenyum.

Archlight mematung. Ia terkejut dan wajahnya tampak merona. "A..ahm," berusaha menguasai diri. "Baiklah, Lu,"

"Ehehe," ia terkekeh, "Bagus, bagus,". Luciella, Elestra, level 90. Cukup terkenal sebagai player yang aktif di PvE maupun PvP. Orang-orang memanggilnya Putri Salju. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka memanggilnya begitu, namun panggilan itu berdasarkan dari karakteristiknya, mulai dari serangan Ice Stack Combo yang terkesan 'tidak putus' hingga penampilannya yang serba putih. Short Dress putih, Great Wing putih, dan rambut putih.

"Lu," Archlight meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja, "Lain kali jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi,"

Luciella duduk berhadapan dengan Archlight, "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas meja. Menggunakan keduanya untuk menyangga dagunya.

Menghela nafas. Archlight menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Archlight terlalu mendalami peran," ujar Luciella ketus, "Lagipula, kau yang membuatku melakukannya!" jari telunjuknya diacungkan pada Archlight.

"A..Aku?"

"Benar!" jawab Luciella tegas. Telunjuknya masih tertuju pada Archlight.

"A..aku tidak paham maksudmu, tapi jangan ulangi lagi, tolong." Kata Archlight.

"Kenapa? K..kau saja selalu melakukannya! A..apalagi saat kita sendirian..." suaranya yang awalnya tinggi, semakin terdengar lirih. Luciella juga menundukkan pandangannya.

Archlight kembali menghela nafas. Kali ini dibarengi dengan senyuman kecil. "Ayo," berdiri, kemudian mendekati Luciella. Menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Eh? Ke mana?" Luciella mendongak. Menatap Archlight. "Ah! J..jangan-jangan, Archlight mau melakukan 'itu' lagi... ya?" ia kembali menunduk. Berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

Mencubit pipi gadis itu, "Ikut saja lah, Putri Salju,"

"A..Aww! S..sakit..." Luciella merengek. Ia berusaha melepaskan cubitan Archlight dengan kedua tangannya. "Archlight, lepaskan..."

Lelaki tersebut mengabulkan permintaan Si Putri Salju. "Ayo?" ajaknya lagi sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"U..ungh..." menerima uluran tangan Archlight. Merasakan telapak tangan yang besar nan hangat itu menggenggam tangannya.

\- Saint`s Haven

\- Di depan gerbang [Garden of Time and Space]

"Ini..." Luciella tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. "Gerbang Garden of Time and Space?"

"Yup!" seru Archlight.

"Archlight..." menghembuskan nafas. Luciella memegangi keningnya.

Archlight lalu membuka Window UI-nya, membuat sebuah party umum lalu meng-invite Luciella ke dalam party.

"Biar kutebak; Daedalus Nest?" tanya Luciella.

"Ahaha..."

"Dasar!" memukul bahu Archlight. "P..padahal aku sudah menyiapkan diri..."

"Hmm? Kau bilang apa?" lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya.

"T..tidak ada!" seru Si Putri Salju.

"Reinhardt (Gladiator, 90) meminta untuk bergabung ke dalam Party."

Archlight menekan tombol "Ya.". membiarkan player tersebut masuk ke dalam party-nya. Tak lama, seorang Warrior dari arah gerbang Anu Arendel berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Kursornya berwarna biru yang mengindikasikan anggota party.

Nafasnya terengah-engah. "Terima.. kasih.. sudah.. menerimaku..."

"U..umm," Archlight dan Luciella saling memandang, "Tak masalah," ujar Luciella. "Dan selamat bergabung!"

"Terima kasih!" Warrior tersebut menegakkan tubuh. "Namaku Reinhardt. Gladiator. Aku baru saja mencapai level 90 hari ini," katanya. "Setelah empat bulan bermain,"

"Aku Luciella, Cryomancer" Si Putri Salju memperkenalkan diri, "Umm, jika selama empat bulan baru mencapai level 90, apakah Reinhardt mengikuti Main Quest?"

"Begitulah," Reinhardt membenarkan, "Itu pun dengan intensitas online yang terbatas," lanjutnya.

"Pasti berat bagimu," Archlight masuk ke dalam perbincangan. "Namaku Archlight, seorang Crusader. Salam kenal!"

"Archlight?" Reinhardt mengulangi nama tersebut. Terlihat seperti tengah mengingat sesuatu. "Oh!"

Archlight dan Luciella terkejut. "A..ada apa, Reinhardt?" gadis itu tampak penasaran.

"Archlight! Kau Archlight yang berhasil menempa dua L Grade Red Dragon Weapon itu!?" saking kerasnya, player-player yang berada di sekitar mereka bertiga melihat ke arah mereka. Fokus player-player tersebut ternyata lebih ke Archlight.

Luciella menarik tangan Archlight. Membawanya menuju suatu tempat yang dirasa sepi. Reinhardt yang kebingungan pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Archlight!" bentak Luciella tepat di depan wajah Cleric berambut pirang itu. Kedua tangannya berkacang pinggang sembari memasang mimic kesal.

Lelaki itu hanya bisa bersandar pada sebuah dinding di belakangnya. Tersenyum kecut. "A..aku hanya coba-coba,"

"Coba-coba!?" suaranya makin tinggi. "Kau sudah bilang tidak akan menempa L Grade Equipment lagi!" jari telunjuknya ditekankan pada dada Archlight. "Pantas saja kau tidak menenteng Flail dan Shield-mu!"

"A..ahaha—"

"Jangan tertawa! Astaga Archlight..." Si Putri Salju menghela nafas. "Sekarang _equip_ kedua senjata itu dan jangan tutup Window Inventory-mu!"

Warrior berambut kuning pirang yang sedari tadi bingung dengan mereka berdua akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Sebenarnya ada apa, Luciella?"

"Ah, maaf, Reinhardt." Luciella berbalik ke arah Warrior tersebut. "Setelah update Cap 90, Archlight pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak akan menggunakan L Grade Equipment lagi setelah Black Dragon," jelasnya tentang situasi yang sedang terjadi. Ia kembali pada Archlight, "Sudah?"

Menganggukkan kepalanya, "Maaf, Reinhardt, tapi mungkin ini sedikit lama. Tak apa?" wajahnya dipaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Santai saja! Ini hari Sabtu, jadi aku online lebih lama hari ini—"

"Astaga Archlight!" gadis itu kembali naik darah. Menghentikan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Reinhardt seketika. "Lima Red Dragon L Grade Armor, +12?" pandangannya tertuju pada Window yang menunjukkan spesifikasi karakter Archlight. "Tujuh Red Dragon L Grade, semuanya dengan Advanced Bear dan Wise Jade level 80? 3rd STR pada Wise Jade dan 3rd INT pada Bear Jade?"

"Status Heraldry-nya 3rd Critical semua," tambah Reinhardt dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

Aura dingin nan mencekam Luciella semakin menjadi-jadi. "Archlight..."

"Ma..mau bagaimana lagi? Aku Crusader, 'kan? Crusader... haha—" lelaki jangkung itu berusaha mengelak.

"Bukan berarti kau dengan seenaknya membelanjakan semua _gold_ hanya untuk _gearing up_!" bentak Luciella. Lagi. "Atau jangan-jangan kau membeli _gold_? Astaga, padahal kau yang bilang padaku jika ini hanyalah permainan dan jangan sampai terlalu terobsesi padanya," gadis itu membelakangi Archlight. "Tapi kau sendiri yang malah sampai seperti ini.

Terdiam. "Maaf, Lu, a..aku—"

"Lupakan," potong Luciella. "Kita bahas saja nanti. Aku tidak enak pada Reinhardt jika harus membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi," menghela nafas. Luciella kemudian menghadap ke arah si Warrior, "Maaf, lama, ya?"

"T..tak masalah," tersenyum kecut.

Selepas itu, _party_ Archlight kembali ke depan gerbang Garden of Time and Space untuk mencari anggota pary terakhir. Pada waktu menjelang akhir pekan seperti ini, memang agak sulit untuk mencari anggota party karena sebagian besar player sudah menghabiskan semua _limit_ Nest yang ada. Kalau pun ada, mereka adalah _player-player_ yang sebelumnya sudah melakukan perjanjian seperti Archlight dan Luciella.

Selama menunggu, Reinhardt menceritakan pengalamannya selama berpetualang pada Luciella. Dari penjelasannya, Dragon Nest adalah VRG pertama yang dimainkannya. Reinhardt juga mengatakan bahwa selama ini ia lebih sering bermain _solo_ daripada _party_.

"Tentu saja. Rata-rata, atau bahkan mungkin sebagian player lebih suka grinding pada satu dungeon atau memutari beberapa dungeon pada suatu field daripada harus repot-repot menyelesaikan Main Quest," ujar Luciella. "Bahkan untuk seorang pemula pun," tambahnya. "Mereka lebih mementingkan waktu daripada alur cerita."

"Begitu rupanya, ya? Kukira semua orang mengikuti Main Quest seperti di RPG offline," Reinhardt menggaruk pipinya. Pandangannya mengarah pada kerumunan player yang ada di depannya.

Anggota _party_ terakhir akhirnya masuk. Diikuti dengan notifikasi pada _window chat_ : "Genovia telah bergabung dengan _party_."

"Ah! Anggota terakhir sudah masuk!" seru Reinhardt. Matanya kini melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Eh... di mana Archlight?"

Seberkas cahaya muncul di antara kerumunan player yang berada di depan gerbang Gate of Time and Space. Itu Archlight yang menggunakan fitur teleportasi. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Luciella dan Reinhardt. "Yo!" sapanya.

"Di mana Inquisitor itu?" Luciella mempertanyakan kehadiran anggota terakhir yang belum terlihat.

"Sebentar lagi," ucap Archlight sembari merapikan pakaiannya.

Seberkas cahala lain muncul di tempat sebelumnya Archlight muncul. Seorang perempuan dengan _long coat_ putih. Sebuah _Shield_ di tangan kiri dan _Wand_ yang disematkan pada pinggang kirinya. Perempuan itu melihat ke sana kemari. Mencari.

"Itu dia," Archlight menunjuk pada perempuan yang terlihat kebingungan itu. "Genovia!"

"Namanya Genovia. Seorang Inquisito— _tress_. Aku bertemu dengannya di dekat Douwen. Ia memintaku untuk membantunya menyelesaikan Daedalus Nest, jadi aku _invite_ saja." Jelas Archlight perihal Genovia.

Untuk sesaat si Putri Salju memperhatikan Inquisitress tersebut. " _Cleric_ wanita?" kemudian menghadap ke arah Archlight. "Kau tidak merencanakannya, 'kan?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!" Crusader itu berusaha membela diri.

"Hee... tapi siapa yang tahu? Semenjak Dragon Nest melepas _Gender Lock System_ -nya..." Luciella berbalik ke arah Genovia. "Hai! Aku Luciella. Mohon kerja samanya, ya?"

"A..aku Genovia. Aku juga mohon kerja samanya," ucap Genovia dengan malu-malu.

"Baiklah! Karena sudah ada empat orang, ayo berangkat!" seru Archlight sembari menuju portal.

Si Inquisitress menarik _short dress_ si Putri Salju, "U..um..."

Luciella pun melihat ke arah perempuan itu, "Ada apa, Genovia?"

"A..apa tak apa? I..ini adalah kali pertama bagiku memasuki Nest," ujar Genovia terbata-bata.

"Tak apa!" si Putri Salju menggenggam kedua tangan Genovia. "Reinhardt pun juga baru pertama kali. Benar, 'kan, Reinhardt?"

"Yup! Luciella bilang padaku akan mengajari semua mekanisme dari Daedalus Nest sampai aku paham," Reinhardt membenarkan ucapan Luciella.

"Terlebih ada Archlight yang akan melindungi kita semua," sindirnya pada laki-laki bersetelan hitam itu.

"Oi, oi, aku ini Crusader, bukan Guardian!" sergah Archlight. Mendekati Luciella dan yang lain. "Tapi tentu saja! Aku akan melindungi kalian!"

* * *

 **\- Chapter I, END -**


End file.
